


And Do This Work of Living by significantowl（中文翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Post-Movie, Rebuilding, Reconciliation, Slow Reconcilation, Winter, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>泽维尔家宅有太多需要修缮的东西了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Do This Work of Living by significantowl（中文翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Do This Work of Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762033) by [significantowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/significantowl/pseuds/significantowl). 



正文：

就算是在秋日逝去、寒冬将至的那乏味无趣的几个礼拜里，大地也会时不时地闪现出几分夏天曾经来过的痕迹。粗如绳索的葡萄藤绕着叶片落尽的树蜿蜒而上，光秃秃的树干被缠得奄奄一息。干枯腐朽的旋花压住了玫瑰坛，带刺的加拿大蒺藜高攀至了篱墙顶上，有的已有一人高了。

但它们都不及顺着车道走来的那人高；他没戴帽子，穿着一件纯棕色的防风外套。

“你想让他离开？”汉克低吼一声，声音流露出几分不加掩饰的怒意。

“噢，是的。那样的话再好不过了，没错。”但这男人真正关心的、想要的无非是场无足轻重的棋局罢了。查尔斯叹了口气，然后转着轮椅离开了窗边。“带他到前厅去吧，有劳了。”

那算是像样点的房间之一。这大体上是汉克的功劳；这里的灰尘远不如边上的那些房间积得厚；为了接待来客，家具都清理并重新摆放过了。但那部分也归功于查尔斯已经忽视这间房的存在好几年了，那段时间被他忽视的东西反而能少遭几分罪。他书房里的沙发和地毯上都遍布污渍，且大有永不消退的趋势——承蒙那双连酒都端不好的手的好意。但前厅里的阴影永远寒冷深重，而查尔斯从没喜欢过那里。

再合适不过了。

他在房间正中央坐好，双手叠放在大腿上，然后等待。

 

若是埃里克的心里只有寒冷，若是黑暗中留存的无非是苦涩与无情，那这样的时刻兴许还好过些。查尔斯感受到埃里克思感的那一瞬间便筑起了墙，都不消等他真的步入这座宅子；但现在情形愈发糟了，共处一室，呼吸着同样的空气。砖墙坍碎成沙砾。

“埃里克，我忙的很，而我只能假定你也一样。”他的声音捎上了几分指责的意味。罪有应得。“不如把客套话都省了吧，你就开门见山地告诉我你的目的如何？”

“我告诉过你了。我想我们兴许能下上一局。”

查尔斯吹了口气，然后猛地把轮椅转过去面向窗外。最好是别见着那张脸。上一回他们在棋盘前相对而坐时，那两瓣嘴唇曾吐出过道歉的话语，那双眼睛曾写满真实，然后自始自终，那颗心都拿定主意查尔斯的妹妹该死。

“好吧。”埃里克说，见鬼那声音听上去竟该死的 _善解人意_ 。“但你甚至不给客人提供点茶点吗？”

“没错。我要你离开。”

“要是你真的这么想让我走……”埃里克的声音攀附上一丝笑意，查尔斯知道他们终于谈到重点了：这个，才是埃里克打一开始就想说的。“你就会强迫我了。若是不然，我就准备自己泡杯茶了。”

查尔斯完全能描摹出埃里克脸上的笑意。 _你说过你永远也不会再入侵这颗脑袋的_ ，那笑容在说， _已经一度证明过你是个骗子了_ 。

等到埃里克的脚步退开，等到前厅的门轻轻关上，查尔斯才开始揉他的前额，三分钟后才联系了汉克。

他不动声色地转着轮椅行过长廊，而汉克急匆匆地跑过去，跟着埃里克进了厨房。就算他真的疑惑查尔斯自己就能用心灵感应跟踪埃里克的时候为什么还要派他去，他也不会问。已经被训练得不会去质问查尔斯了？抑或是他早已知道答案，他当真已经对查尔斯的弱点了如指掌了吗？

汉克到达厨房门口后查尔斯轻轻地退了回来，目光锁定了窗外那个冰冷的世界。他不需要再看了。

他烧上了水，汉克冲着查尔斯想着。然后他现在钻到水槽底下去了？一阵停顿。他不理我。但我觉得他好像是在修那个漏了的烟道。

当然是这样没错。查尔斯又开始揉他的前额了。 _能再帮我一个忙吗，汉克？_ 帮他的无数个忙中的一个。帮了他一辈子的忙，罗根曾让他知道。 _能不能看着他直到他走？_

_当然，教授。_

白日已经西沉了，落晖掩映在树林里。查尔斯在窗台边等待，想着他能否甫一开始就辩认出车道上的那个影子，或者再也不会有什么“一开始”；他听到的会不会是门吱嘎一声打开。

他等待着，然后开始想他最希望的究竟是哪一个。

 

几个礼拜以后，当查尔斯再次感觉到埃里克那再熟悉不过的思感时，他便坚定不移地转过去背对着窗台。见他已经是个错误了。尽管是那么短暂的一面，也终究是个错误。和他接触的危险性：直面埃里克的存在，他身体的范围，他双手的靠近，他声音的质感，一部分的查尔斯安静却无可否认地想要再次被他触碰。

 _有人来了_ ，查尔斯紧张地知会了汉克， _我不想被打扰_ 。

他真的不想。

他的背痛已经断断续续地折磨了他一整天了，疼得厉害时像钉子在扎，他只能紧咬着牙把轮椅转出去。他不很认真地考虑过几次要不要躺下，但他不想放下手头写着的东西，而现在他很高兴自己没那么做；若是埃里克执意要找他在哪儿，那他是不会善罢甘休的。查尔斯可不想在床上被他找到。

他应当跟上汉克的思感的，当然了，确保汉克没拿自己冒险。但若是真起了争执他也会听到的，而且汉克会很享受打上一架的，如果埃里克真给他这个机会的话。查尔斯可不能拂了人家的美意。

不睁开眼睛去看意味着又多了片刻的宁静。片刻的逃避。有片刻的时间，这一切都没有发生。

但出乎意料的是，宁静持续了下来。查尔斯盯着自己写了一半的信，时间一分钟一分钟地过去，他还是一个字都没往上加，手指紧绷着握住笔杆。不：他是全身上下都紧绷着，接着向他席卷而来的疼痛几乎是今天最糟的一次。查尔斯屏住呼吸熬过这一阵之后终于屈服了，然后联系了汉克。

 _他在捣鼓那个锅炉。很明显这样能提高加热效率？_ 汉克传了回去，有点被逗乐了。 _我们能信任他的技术不会搞砸吗，教授？_

 _可以_ ，查尔斯疲倦地答道，接着才意识到自己说了心里话。

就由着埃里克给这所就要成为学校的宅子玩点杂工的把戏吧，如果他真想这么干的话。由他去好了。他以为这会惹恼查尔斯，还是以为这会哄他开心，都无关紧要。于身于心，查尔斯都很累了，而且很痛，痛都得归功于埃里克。他的手在轮椅上箍紧了，笔和纸被忘在了一边，他任由怒意驱赶着他出了书房，进了卧室，然后上了床。

好些了。也许把电热毯打开会更舒服一点，但换个姿势、放松肌肉已经让他好过多了，他没再费劲去够开关。

查尔斯没想着进入睡梦的边缘。没想着让思绪游荡，但还是这么做了，然后他抓住了些温暖得几乎无法承受的东西，才渐渐地沉入黑暗。

 

埃里克下一次到来时地上有了积雪，薄薄的一片云盖住了太阳。埃里克还穿着那件棕色的长外套，下面穿着一条锈红色的灯芯绒长裤。查尔斯在前门与他碰面，他正把靴子上的雪抖落下来。

汉克正在一个需要密切监视的实验的紧要关头。查尔斯本来可以接管的，他想，但那可是汉克的心肝宝贝，亲自见证是他应得的。

他本来没有义务把查尔斯的那摊糟烂事统统揽下来。而且，要查尔斯说实话的话……上一回埃里克的循规蹈矩——没有大闹一场，也没有逆着查尔斯的意思强行扰乱他的生活——那总归意味着什么。这一切都使得他来到了门前。

他开口道：“今天你又迫不得已来修什么呢，埃里克？”埃里克只是悲哀地笑了一声，查尔斯惊讶地发现自己竟然还能报以微笑。

“来看看不就知道了。”埃里克应道，挑衅般地挑起一边眉毛。他大步走过查尔斯身边，绕过了楼梯，径直朝嵌进墙里的那部电梯走了过去。

所以查尔斯别无选择只有跟上了。电梯能让埃里克上楼，也能轻而易举地让他去底层，地下一层里还有些东西——汉克的实验只是其中之一——那儿可没埃里克什么事儿。

但他并不需要同埃里克交谈。有那么一会儿他也的确没有。他只是坐在洗手间门口，端详着埃里克修长的脊背，看着他蹲下去，在洗手台底下聚精会神地修修补补。

而接下来，他很突然地就再也忍受不了了。“你该不会是在篡改我房子的内部构造吧？就纯粹只是为了给你自己找点事干？”

埃里克重心后移，回头看着查尔斯。“你是在指责我搞破坏吗，查尔斯？”

“如果那也算得上是指责。”

埃里克敲了敲他的太阳穴。“有一个办法能知道。”他说着，嘴角挑起一抹微笑，接着又转回了洗手台那边。

查尔斯曾亲吻过那两瓣嘴唇，那是许多年以前了。出乎意料的柔软又不设防，事到如今查尔斯仍记得那嘴唇勾起的弧度，那份温暖那份重量。

他抬起眼睛看着窗外。外头的世界冰冷苍白，厚重的云层积压在树林上空。不是没有忘却的办法，但他最熟悉的那一种却通往一条他发誓不会再踏上的路。向罗根发过誓。向汉克发过誓。向他自己发过誓，就在那冷酷未来的某一个暗无天日的日子。

他最好还是别知道埃里克来这儿的真实目的了。他的壁垒早已破败不堪摇摇欲坠；选几个正确的词，在正确的施力点正确地轻轻一弹，它们便会轰然倒塌，归于尘土。

即便是现在，查尔斯也还在拿沉默和自己的存在都还在与他作对。至于埃里克是将之当作邀请还是软弱，那都不重要了。他是有优势在握的。

埃里克站起身来，径直走到老式浴缸那头去，一脸挑剔地打量着它——在给水龙头估价吧，查尔斯想着，直到他突然在浴缸边缘坐下。“我们在未来并肩合作，”他说着向前倾身，手肘支在膝盖上，“你那个有爪子的朋友是这么跟我说的——”

罗根，查尔斯想着。罗根，我那被你用金属贯穿然后扔进波托马克河的朋友。

“——他就是这么说的，而我相信了。你知道我在说什么，是不是，查尔斯？”

埃里克曾经 _想要_ 相信。查尔斯滞涩地咽了口唾沫。还真是非常的埃里克啊，拿他的心当武器。

“但是你。我想他不仅仅是告诉你而已吧。我想你是确信无疑了。他给你看了，是不是？你看见了什么？”

又在自以为是地磨刀霍霍了。还真是干得漂亮，考虑到埃里克血液里流淌着的信仰和他选择的路。说不定还真是这样，如果查尔斯还有余力去惊讶一番的话。

“你问我看见了什么。埃里克？我看见我们已再也冒不起任何风险了，才放下了一切并肩合作，”查尔斯的嗓音锋利得能割开玻璃，“然后我看见你，一如既往地，在自行其是。不管是子弹还是体育场，我发现这些事都很难回避。”

“但不论如何，”埃里克轻轻地开口道，“你所说的都不是全部。”

若是查尔斯闭上眼睛，他便又可以回到那个冰冷的房间了，最后一缕日光穿过污迹斑斑的玻璃窗。他又能再次看到他们，更加苍老，头发花白，也更睿智。彼此的力量，彼此的慰藉，就在那个末世里。

但是。“这并不是什么末世，埃里克。只是废弃的盥洗室里几根堵住的水管而已。”

“然后接下来是通向三楼阳台的双扇玻璃门上头坏掉的弹簧锁。我毫不怀疑你现在还是会去那儿，虽然在天冷成这样的情况下你真的不该再去了。”埃里克站定，然后轻快地搓了搓手。“走吧？”

查尔斯依然挡在门口。没有幻象：他可以转过去走在前头，也可以在这里任人宰割。

埃里克会管那叫做选择。

 

已经很晚了。

查尔斯用长袍裹住自己，急匆匆地都没把身下的织物拉扯整齐。他一脚钩住拖鞋，然后忙不迭地转着轮椅行过长廊，一言不发地冲进电梯。

他按了按钮，然后下楼。径直下楼。

主脑在嗡嗡作响——一直都在嗡嗡作响——但声音会轻缓些，如果查尔斯没戴上头罩的话。周遭的蓝色灯光从底下点亮，干净冰冷有如冬天的月亮。在最中央，埃里克站在那里，手背在背后，视线上挑。

“你在引诱我闯入你那颗脑袋，是不是？你这么想被赶出这幢宅子？兴许终于能如你所愿了。”

埃里克没有理会他。他缓缓地踱着步子绕过来，脖子向后仰。“我觉得这台机器还可以再做些改进。拓宽你的范围。提高准确性。我觉得你还能做到更多，查尔斯。”

片刻前查尔斯还躺在床上，睡得要多安宁有多安宁。很冷，也很孤独，但寒冷和孤独早己经和他交了朋友了。

他太累了。

“埃里克。”疲惫已经成了麻木而冰冷的疼痛，深深地镌在他的嗓音里骨头里心脏里。“你怎么不戴着你的头盔呢。”

“在未来我戴着头盔吗？你来告诉我。”

查尔斯用手指盖住眼睛。但那不重要了，他还是看得分明，埃里克现在的样子和他今后会成为的样子，年轻的被晒黑的脸、老来沟壑丛生的，深色的头发和银色的，以及永远、永远不变的那双眼睛。埃里克曾一度离他而去，但那双眼睛永远不会放查尔斯走。

他们的道路曲折漫长，延伸生长得比海更深远。

“我认为没有。”埃里克开口道，声音是灾难性地温柔。“查尔斯。如果我们知道横亘在我们中间的东西可以修补，那我们为什么还不开始经营呢？”

查尔斯任由自己的手缓缓落下，感觉到温暖像树藤的卷须般伸展开，绿意蔓延，深深滋长进他墙壁的每一处裂痕、每一道缝隙。经营，他想着。埃里克选对了词，而重要的是他终于选择了这个。生活是经营。爱也是经营。而希望兴许算是最难经营的了。

 _这与盥洗室的洗手台天差地别啊_ ，他传送给埃里克。他心灵感应的声音谨慎而充满警告，但他仍没有错过埃里克听到他声音时嘴角弯起的那好看的弧线，和他眼睛里一闪而逝的欣喜。感同身受如此轻而易举，若是他任由那些情绪由埃里克的思感流泻至他的心。

还不行。还是道阻且长。

但查尔斯还是伸手探向了那个寒夜，然后埃里克温暖的手指包裹住了他的，一个承诺，一声回响。


End file.
